Sin barreras de sangre
by mako-ino
Summary: Una obra de teatro cambiará las vidas de dos jóvenes estudiantes, por fin conocerán una cosa llamada AMOR. Es un Draco x Ginny.
1. Capítulo I

¡Mi segundo fic! ¿Saben que? Les voy a ser sincera, no me gusta mucho este capítulo xDDDD bueno ya veremos si el próximo es mejor, que si no la cagamos y ya nadies más me lee... wen envien REVIEWS k no kuesta tanto darle a ese go de ahí ¿nu? Bueno pos a leer mi fic (gracias, gracias d verdad)  
  
SIN BARRERAS DE SANGRE  
  
Capítulo I  
  
-Te quiero- dijo Draco.  
  
- Yo también te quiero, mi príncipe- dijo Ginny.  
  
- ¿Por que no nos vamos de aquí?- dijo Draco esperanzado.  
  
- Por ti iría hasta el fin de la Tierra- Ginny le miró a los ojos.  
  
En ese momento se estaban a punto de besar...  
  
- ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO!- gritó Draco, empujando a Ginny.  
  
- ¡PARAD!- gritó furioso Licand- ¿y por que el señorcito Malfoy no puede besarla?-preguntó impaciente.  
  
- ¡ES UNA WEASLEY!- exclamó Draco como si no pudiera entender por que lo preguntaba- ¿tengo mi reputación sabes?  
  
- ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS DRACO!, solo es una obra de teatro ¿recuerdas?- dijo Ginny con cara de asco- ¿te crees que a mi me hace mucha gracia esto?  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Hace una semana se hizo en el gran comedor una reunión para todas las casas. Dentro de cinco meses se haría una obra de teatro delante de todas las escuelas de magia del mundo. Solo los tres colegios más importantes tendrían en honor de hacer estas obras, cada colegio una de diferente. La selección para los mejores actores era muy sencilla, cada persona que se quisiera presentar tendría que poner una lágrima dentro de una especie de neblina con estrellas, y el día que se eligieran los actores se dibujaría sus nombres sobre el lago en forma de estrellas. Todo un espectáculo.  
  
Todos los alumnos del colegio se presentaron (todos los que tenían entre 14 y 18), todo el mundo quería representar al colegio ese día.  
  
UNA SEMANA ANTES  
  
DRACO P.O.V  
  
Draco se dirigió al Gran Comedor para depositar su lágrima en la neblina. Para entrar en el círculo tuvo que hacer una cola de media hora. Por fin cuando entró vio la copa de oro, y dentro la famosa neblina estrellada. Sinceramente no supo lo que le había pasado, al principio pensaba que le costaría mucho soltar una lágrima, ya que es una persona muy insensible, pero cuando puso la cara cerca de ahí, recordó el día más triste de su vida, el día que vio a Voldemort asesinar a su madre. De sus ojos empezaron a chorrear lágrimas y lágrimas, había sido tan real que actuó como esa vez. Huyó y dejó la copa tirada en el suelo. En ese instante se dio cuenta de que había sido un cobarde, la podría haber ayudado, a lo mejor había podido evitar esa muerte estúpida. Pero eso ya era agua pasada, no valía la pena lamentarse por cosas del pasado. Draco dejó de llorar y volvió a su mirada de siempre, fría y gris. Aunque, le costó mucho esfuerzo recobrar su sonrisa.  
  
GINNY P.O.V  
  
Hacía ya un cuarto de hora que estaba en esa cola, tenía muchas ganas de saber si podía llegar a representar a Hogwarts en un acontecimiento tan importante, así que los minutos le parecían horas, largas horas. Mientras "avanzaba" iba contemplando por la ventana. El sol hacía que en el jardín se viera el rocío que mojaba las flores. Tuvo la tentación de acercarse a la ventana y respirar ese aire tan puro, pero recordó que estaba en una cola y que le podrían quitar sus 20 minutos de espera, así que volvió a mirar cuanto faltaba, parecía que avanzaba más rápido, "bien" pensó. Por fin después de 15 minutos más llegó a ver la copa de oro frente a ella, y dentro la neblina estrellada. Que preciosidad..., se quedó cautivada por esas estrellas, la atraían, ahora ya sabía por que los demás habían tardado tanto, observar esa hermosura, era digno de ver.  
  
Se acercó para ver más de cerca esas estrellas que brillaban, pero al llegar allí empecó a recordar el peor momento de su vida, vio que a su padre le aplicaban la maldición cruciatus. Se puso a llorar desesperadamente, había sido tan real, aún veía la cara de su padre gritando y pidiendo ayuda, los mortífagos le habían hecho esa barbaridad solo por que era amigo de los muggles, y a ella la cogieron por los brazos, para que no le pudiera ayudar, al ver la marca tenebrosa, todos huyeron, pero su padre, aún estaba tendido en suelo... todas esas lágrimas cayeron en la copa de oro. Salió corriendo de allí, no se podía quitar de la cabeza esa imagen. Sus lágrimas cesaron, ahora su padre estaba bien, es mas cuando pasaron dos días de ese incidente, él ya se encontraba perfectamente. Intentó esbozar una sonrisa y fue a andar un rato sin rumbo.  
  
FIN DE FLASH BACK  
  
Draco P.O.V  
  
Draco lanzó los papeles del guión al suelo y se sentó. ¿Por que ella? Recordó el momento en que le habían dicho que él era el que representaría la obra, que feliz se había sentido, pero cuando llegó para ensayar, vio un pelo pelirrojo y una túnica de segunda mano. No quería recordar más eso, por que lo que le había molestado es que se había quedado sin habla al ver lo que Ginny había cambiado. La miró de reojo, ahora que lo veía bien, tampoco era tan bella, tenía pecas, y ese pelo no le sentaba nada bien. Hizo una sonrisa y dijo:  
  
- Estoy preparado, podemos hacer la escena.  
  
Ahora ya la podían hacer, ya no tenía miedo de quedarse cautivado por ella, ni tenía miedo de enamorarse, su corazón de hielo le daba esa seguridad, y además la Weasley, era bastante fea.  
  
GINNY P.O.V  
  
"Por fin" pensó Ginny "por fin podemos hacer la dichosa escena, hay que ver lo que le ha costado, normal, és un chulo inepto" esbozó una sonrisa de burla dedicada a Malfoy. - Por fin el señor Malfoy a entrado en razón- suspiró Licand- venga, desde la caricia.  
  
Ginny se acercó a él, Malfoy la cogió por la cintura, "que raro, que sensación tan extraña" pensó Ginny, le cogió por el cuello y se empezó a poner colorada, cerró los ojos, empezó a notar el aliento fresco del chico, sus labios se rozaron... Ginny pegó un gran empujón a Malfoy. Estaba al borde de un ataque, su corazón le latía a cien por hora, su respiración también le iba más rápido de lo normal, y sus ojos no dejaban de mirar a ese rubio con cara de sorpresa.  
  
- ¡GINNY!, ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE NARICES ESTÁS HACIENDO!  
  
Ginny dejó de mirar a Malfoy para observar a Licand. ¿Cómo le podía contestar si ni siquiera ella no sabía?  
  
- Déjalo Licand- Malfoy de levantó y se peinaba sus cabellos color oro- ¿no lo ves? Se ha quedado cautivada por mi- se acercó Ginny y le puso la cara a 1 centímetro escaso- sinceramente, no me extraña.  
  
Ginny se volvió a sonrojar, pero volvió a empujar a Draco hacia la puerta y dijo:  
  
- Lo siento Malfoy, no tendrás ese gusto- y se fue sin escuchar los gritos de queja de Licand.  
  
.- FIN DEL CAPITULO I -. 


	2. Capítulo II

Capítulo II  
  
GINNY P.O.V  
  
"Que se ha creído ese Malfoy, ¿Qué soy una pobre niña inocente? ¡JA! Yo puedo tener a cualquier chico, ¡y él no me llega ni a la suela del zapato!" Ginny estaba furiosa por la reacción que había tenido antes al estar con Malfoy "Pero me he sentido muy a gusto entre sus brazos... nunca me había sentido así. Pero ahora que lo pienso sus labios eran fríos, y no tenía ternura, era muy triste todo..." y finalizó su pensamiento con esta frase "no puedo estar enamorada de una persona sin sentimientos".  
  
DRACO P.O.V  
  
Draco había salido de la sala de actos, así que la Weasley se había enamorado de él, se miró el reloj y vio que eran las 9:30, así que decidió ir a su sala común. Al llegar ahí vio un cartel escrito en tinta de oro, decía así:  
  
Estimados alumnos, por orden del ministerio, las personas que participan en la obra, tendrán que alojarse en otro dormitorio, cada pareja tendrá uno de diferente, depende del papel que interprete:  
  
LOS PROTAGONISTAS  
  
Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy  
  
Sigan los pétalos de rosa para llegar a su dormitorio  
  
SECUNDARIOS  
  
Harry Potter, Hermione Greanger, Pansy Parkinson y Nuop Silizor  
  
Sigan los pétalos de margarita para llegar al suyo.  
  
TELONEROS  
  
Señorita Brown, Señorita Patil, Señorcito Crabbe y Señorcito Goyle  
  
Sigan la alfombra roja  
  
Atentamente:  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Draco se quedó sin habla al leer esto, se quedó indignado, frustrado y enfadado. ¿Cómo podían haberle hecho esto? Tenía que hacer algo, eso es, ir a hablar con Dumbledore, pero a esta hora no estaría en su despacho, mejor que fuera mañana, ahora tenía mucho sueño... ¡NI HABLAR! Él no pensaba pasar ni una noche al lado de esa Weasley, le daba igual lo que estuviera haciendo ese viejo chocho, él no dormiría con una Weasley. Se dirigió hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
GINNY P.O.V  
  
Ginny acababa salía del despacho de Dumbledore, hacía poco había visto un anuncio que decía que tendría que dormir con Malfoy, y naturalmente, se fue a quejar a Dumbledore, pero no hubo manera de que entrara en razón, Dumbledore creía que quien se odia más es con el que te tienes que llevar mejor. Así que no había manera, por que Malfoy era la persona que Ginny odiaba más de toda la paz de la tierra, así que tendría que aguantarse, no soportaba esa idea. Absorta en sus pensamientos, Ginny chocó con alguien:  
  
- Lo siento- se disculpó Ginny.  
  
- A ver si miras por donde pisas inepta- la insultó el chico.  
  
No hacía falta que Ginny mirara hacia arriba, esa respuesta solo podía ser de una persona.  
  
- Malfoy, si te vas a quejar a Dumbledore, yo ya lo he intentado, dice que las personas que más se odian, son las que deben reconciliarse, y además ya se ha ido a dormir- Ginny levantó la mirada, y miró a Malfoy con cara de superioridad- me parece que se te han adelantado esta vez ¿no?  
  
- Perfecto... sencillamente perfecto- dijo Malfoy con sarcasmo- ¿así que tengo que dormir con la niña pequeña de los Weasley ¿no? Perfecto...  
  
- Mira Malfoy, a mi tampoco me hace nada de gracia tener que dormir con el niño malcriado de los Malfoy, y para tu información tengo 16 años, ya no soy una niña.  
  
Lo miró con odio y siguió los pétalos de rosa para llegar a su habitación. En la puerta había un número, al cual Ginny no le dio importancia. Al abrir la puerta vio un cuarto, dentro había una cama y una perta que daba al aseo. ¿un momento? ¿un baño? ¿Una cama? ¡MIERDA! ¡Por que todo le salía mal! Ella ya tenía novio, y tenía un gran amor por él, Harry era una persona maravillosa, y seguro que se enfadaría si se enteraba de esto... pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¡Harry también tenía que dormir con Pansy o con Hermione! Eso la ponía bastante celosa... soltó un bostezo, estaba cansada de tanto ensayar. Se sentó en la cama para cambiarse. Pero entonces entró Malfoy.  
  
DRACO P.O.V  
  
Draco se quedó en la puerta sonriendo cuando Ginny se suvió los pantalones de golpe.  
  
- Hola señora Weasley, ¿le traigo un café?- dijo Draco en tono de burla  
  
- Cállate Malfoy- dijo Ginny un poco sonrojada, y añadió en tono de enfado- mira, tú no me gustas y yo no te gusto, así que...  
  
Draco la cogió por la cintura y le dijo:  
  
- ¿Y quien dice que a mi no me gustas?  
  
Draco notó como Ginny se ponía colorada y le empezaba a latir el corazón.  
  
- ¡Quieres callarte de una vez!- dijo Ginny apartándole- mira lo se por que lo se. Pero lo importante es que tu a mi no me gustas y...  
  
- Eso se puede remediar- dijo Draco en plan seductor.  
  
Ginny hizo un gesto de desaprobación que hizo que Draco se riera a carcajadas.  
  
- No Weasley, no me gustas, continúa, pero no me ralles mucho por favor- y añadió con un tono de superioridad- tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que hablar con la niñita pequeñita de los Weasley.  
  
- Mira Malfoy, como te he dicho antes, no soy una niña, tengo dieciséis años, y ahora que ya puedo continuar- le dedicó una mirada de profundo odio- digo que tenemos que respetar nuestra intimidad puesto que vamos a estar así todo el año ¿ok?  
  
- Aunque dudo que te puedas contener, ok.  
  
- Bien, tendríamos que hacer horarios para el baño, por la mañana de 8 a 9 es mío.  
  
- ¿Tanto tardas en arreglarte doña perfecta?  
  
- Sí, ¿algo a objetar? Bien, pues de 8 a 9 es mío el baño, y que no se te ocurra entrar ¿ok?  
  
- No, ¿a mi también me gusta ducharme antes de empezar las clases sabes? Así que yo quiero esa hora ¿entendido?  
  
- Agh... pues tu de 8 a 8:30 y yo de 8:30 a 9 ¿vale?  
  
- Ni en broma, yo hasta las 8:45, aún deberías darme las gracias por dejarte compartir el baño contigo Weasley.  
  
- Para empezar me llamo Ginny, y estoy de acuerdo, pero con una condición, tienes que dejar el cuarto como lo encontraste.  
  
- Un Malfoy es limpio de naturaleza, lo que no se es si podré entrar el día siguiente después de hacer entarado tú.  
  
- ¡ERES INSOPRTABLE!- Ginny había perdido los nervios- ¡CÁLLATE YA!  
  
- A mi no me manda nadie, y menos tú, Weasley.  
  
- Solo te pido que hagas tres cosas, que me llames por mi nombre, Ginny, que respetes mi intimidad, y que no insultes a mi familia, ¿crees que podrás hacerlo?  
  
- Si tu lo haces, yo me lo pienso.  
  
- Ahg... te odio... Draco se quedó sentado en la cama y cuando vio que Ginny se levantaba, la cogió por el brazo y le dijo como si ella fuera suya:  
  
- ¿Donde te crees que vas Ginny?  
  
- A cambiarme, ¿no pretenderás que me cambie aquí delante de ti no? Suéltame.  
  
Draco la soltó y decidió que él también se debería cambiar, así que se quitó la camisa y los pantalones y buscó en su armario el pijama, y buscó y buscó pero no lo encontró.  
  
- ¡Ginny!  
  
- ¡QUE QUIERES DRACO!  
  
- ¡¡Devuélveme mi pijama!!  
  
- ¡Yo no lo tengo!- gritó Ginny saliendo del baño. Se qedó parada... Draco estaba en boxers delante de el armario y a Ginny se le salieron los ojos, que bueno estaba...  
  
- A mira si está aquí...- Draco ya lo había encontrado.  
  
Se miraron frente a frente y Draco dijo sin preocupación:  
  
- Ginny, tira para la cama.  
  
THE END del 2ndo capi xDDD  
  
WENU, segunda capi acabado, speru REVIEWS, si les soy sincera este capítulo me ha gustado bastante más que el anterior, ais... prometo que en el próximo empezaré a putear un poco a Draco xDDD venga besus! 


	3. Capítulo III

Capítulo III  
  
Se miraron los dos y Draco dijo sin preocupación:  
  
- Ginny, tira para la cama.  
  
Ginny se quedó parada por que esas palabras no le habían gustado mucho, así que le preguntó:  
  
- ¿Que me vaya a la cama? ¿Contigo? ¿Te crees que soy tonta?  
  
- Pregunta uno: Si vete a la cama por que aquí de pie no se que pintas, pregunta dos: Como has podido comprobar solo hay una cama. Y pregunta tres: Si eres capaz de preguntar esas tonterías, si, creo que eres tonta. ¿Satisfecha?  
  
- Sí, por fin he podido comprobar que puedes responder a tres preguntas a la vez sin marearte.  
  
- Claro, eso ya lo sabía, si has tardado tanto en averiguarlo es que eres más tonta de lo que pensaba.  
  
- Agh... buenas noches- dijo Ginny de mal humor.  
  
- Buenas noches- le contestó Draco con una sonrisa de superioridad.  
  
Se pusieron los dos en la puntita de la cama y de espaldas el uno con el otro, y apagaron la luz.  
  
Draco se despertó sin moverse, había dormido muy bien. Abrió los ojos y entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía a Ginny agarrada por la barriga y que se había cambiado de lado. Rápidamente se soltó y se puso muy colorado.  
  
- Buenos días Lidia...- dijo Ginny somnolienta, abrió los ojos y vio al rubio sentado en la cama con la cara muy colorada, se incorporó en un instante y preguntó- ¿QUÉ HACES TÚ EN NUESTRA HABITACIÓN MALFOY?- Ginny miró a su alrededor- a, es verdad, me han puesto con este energúmeno, tenía la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un sueño- y se volvió a tumbar en la cama.  
  
- No se si te has dado cuenta, pero estoy delante de ti- dijo Draco un poco molesto- podrías mostrar más respeto  
  
- Claro, claro...- Ginny soltó un bostezó- lo que tu digas Draco- y se agarró al cojín sin abrir los ojos.  
  
- Anda cállate niñata, me voy a la ducha- Draco estaba bastante enfadado por que la cría esta, había pasado de él, cosa que no soportaba.  
  
Draco se quitó el pijama y se metió en la ducha, que bien sentaba la ducha por la mañana (n/a a más de una se le está cayendo la baba ¿no es así? xDDD)... Podía quedarse ahí ¾ de hora, o sea que no tenia prisa, sen enjabonó lentamente etc, etc.. Cogió una toalla si salió de la ducha, mierda se le había olvidado la ropa en el armario, salió del baño esperando que Ginny estuviera aún dormida, pero no era así, se ve que hoy la chica había pasada de ducharse y ya se estaba cambiando, y da la casualidad de que estaba en ropa interior, era realmente preciosa, Draco se quedó embobado.  
  
GINNY P.O.V  
  
Ginny buscaba sus vaqueros y su camisa preferida cuando de pronto se giró y vio a Draco mirándola, y él, él, ¡¡él solo llevaba puesta una toalla!! Los dos se habían quedado embobados mirando el cuerpo del otro.  
  
"Ese chico tiene que ser mío" pensaba Ginny.  
  
"Esa chica tiene que ser mía" pensaba Draco.  
  
Draco se acercó a Ginny y al cogió por la cintura y Ginny se acercó aún más y le cogió por el cuello. Ambos acercaron sus labios y se empezaron a besar sin más preámbulos, luchaban por el poderío del beso, primero ganaba Draco, pero Ginny no se rendía tan fácilmente. Se separaron al cabo de lo que a ellos les pareció un instante y se miraron a los ojos... Entonces Ginny volvió a la realidad y empujó a Draco, se vistió rápidamente y se fue corriendo de esa maldita habitación. Corrió mucho y al final se sentó en un banco de piedra pensando "mierda... que he hecho, que he hecho..." y lo más preocupante del caso es que Draco el había dado el mejor beso de su vida, ni Harry, su amor platónico (o eso creía) lo había podido igualar. Se le escaparon dos silenciosas lágrimas de sus ojos antes de que apareciera la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento, Harry Potter.  
  
DRACO P.O.V  
  
Draco estaba sentado en su cama pensando, esbozó una sonrisa, había besado a la chica más guapa de todo 6º y 7º, y solo le había costado dos días de convivencia, su sonrisa se exageró más aún, y además no solo era muy guapa, si no que era la novia del Potter, así que a Potter le habían puesto los cuernos con la persona que odiaba más en el mundo, o sea él mismo, Draco Malfoy. Le entró una risa de esas que ponen los pelos de punta y se fue a vestir. Al salir de la habitación vio a Potter y a Ginny ablando su sonrisa se hizo más exagerada aún. Se fue a sentar en el banco donde ellos dos estaban, pero antes de hacerlo le dijo a Harry:  
  
- Que Potter, ¿ya te ha contado tu novieta lo que ha hecho?  
  
- Más bien lo que tu le has hecho- dijo Harry levantándose y levantando al varita amenazadoramente- mira Malfoy, como le vuelvas a tocar un pelo, no voy a tener más remedio que hacer algo de lo que luego me arrepentiré, pero de momento... ¡CLITUSMINUSA!  
  
Draco cayó al suelo muy confuso por esto, pero no le dio tiempo, de pronto le empezaron a salir unas raíces del cuerpo que le dejaron inmovilizado en el suelo y que dolían terriblemente, y antes de que Draco perdiera el conocimiento, gritó:  
  
- Ginny y Potter, esta me la vais a pagar...  
  
- Mira como tiemblo Malfoy- dijo Harry en tono burleta antes de irse con Ginny al Gran Comedor.  
  
GINNY P.O.V  
  
Ginny andaba rápidamente al lado de Harry, el cual tenía una expresión de odio en la cara que daba miedo de ver. Ginny se sentía culpable por haber culpado a Draco de todo, pero si lo miraba bien, Draco había ido ahí para hacerla quedar mal delante de Harry, para que cortaran, y siempre con esa estúpida sonrisa de superioridad, así que si se pensaba, no había motivos para sentirse culpable, eso alegró a Ginny hasta el punto de que la hizo sonreír.  
  
- Harry acércate un momento- dijo Ginny sensualmente.  
  
De pronto en los ojos de Harry desapareció esa mirada de odio para convertirse en ternura hacia la chica que tenía al lado. Él se acercó y Ginny le besó entusiasmadamente, sinceramente Harry no valía mucho besando, pero bueno era la forma de darle las gracias, y además él era detallista y muy buena persona.  
  
- Gracias- dijo Ginny cuando se separaron.  
  
- Si esta es mi recompensa, juro que te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.  
  
Los dos se rieron y se volvieron a besar. Ginny en esos instantes se sentía muy feliz al lado de Harry, y pensó que el rubio de cabellos platinados había pasado a la historia. Pero naturalmente, se equivocó.  
  
##€€¬¬## FIN DEL CAPITULO III ##€€¬¬[{}]{}  
  
Fin, fin, fin. ¿Chulo el capi no? Se que es muy corto y tal, pero es que así os quedáis con las ganas de saber que pasa y continuáis leyendo.  
  
Ahora comentaré que he hecho a Draco demasiado idiota, ya, pero quería hacer que se pareciera más al libro. No os preocupéis, poco a poco irá cambiando, GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!! Me hasen muy felis... T.T 


	4. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV

DRACO P.O.V

Draco fue llevado a la enfermería donde estuvo un día por que había perdido muchas fuerzas y necesitaba recuperarlas. Durante todo ese día empezó a pensar la venganza que les haría a Ginny y al Potter. Su mente retorcida empezó a maquinar planes que le hacían reí a carcajadas cuando se imaginaba a esos dos en esa situación. Realmente cuando Draco se ponía así daba verdadero miedo. De pronto entró alguien en la enfermería, Draco levantó la vista, era Ginny. Él se quedó un poco aturdido pero se volvió a tirar para que no se notara que estaba intrigado por lo que Ginny quería.

- Hola Draco.

- ¿Tú has oído algo?- dijo Draco como si le preguntara a la almohada- yo solo he oído la voz de una niñata mentirosa.

- Cállate Draco, me he cansado de que te creas el dios de la tierra y vayas por ahí diciendo que me dominas o no se que gilipolleces más.

- Uy… ¡A Ginny se le ha escapado una palabrota!- dijo como haciéndose el sorprendido- no, no, no, eso no está nada bien.

- Draco escúchame- le acercó la cara a 1 centímetro escaso- a partir de ahora no te ceras que podrás utilizar tan fácilmente, voy a devolverte el favor Draco Malfoy.

Y soltando a Draco se fue toda decidida hasta la puerta.

Draco se quedó ahí sentado sin decir nada, no entendía lo que la Weasley le quería decir, pero cuando le puso esa cara tan cerca y pudo tocar esos sedosos cabellos rojos, se quedó cautivado, era realmente muy bella.

GINNY P.O.V

Ginny andaba muy rápido, no sabía hacia donde, solo quería alejarse de ese chico que la estaba atrapando, pero por segunda vez en dos días se volvió a plantear si realmente ella sería capaz de estar enamorada de una persona sin sentimientos, por que cuando miraba a Draco a los ojos, solo veía una neblina gris, que no dejaba llegar al fondo de su corazón. Ginny no entendía como podía haber personas así, tan apartadas del mundo, tan apartadas de la realidad, una persona como Draco era difícil que algún día llegase a amar. Ginny se sentó en un banco y empezó a pensar el por que los habían puesto a los dos de protagonistas si eran completamente incompatibles, por que… ¿por que la habían puesto con él? Ginny no dejaba de darle vueltas, y cuando se dio cuanta ya había pasado la hora de comer y tenía que volver a las clases, aunque no había comido absolutamente nada.

Ese día no vio a Draco, pero suponía que ya debía de haber salido de la enfermería. Hizo las clases como si nada, hablando con sus amigas, con sus amigos riendo y pasándoselo bien, y después salió con Harry a dar un paseo en el que él le regalón un anillo con sus iniciales H&G, y a lo cual Ginny respondió con un tierno beso, pero todo esto lo hizo sin poder sacarse al chico de mirada fría y cabellos platinados.

Eran las 9:30y Ginny decidió ir a ver a Harry a su habitación (no tenían que volver hasta las 10:00 ese día), no tenía ganas de ver al rubio en esos momentos, ni tampoco de estar sola, así que se fue a ver a Harry. Llegó delante de su puerta y la abrió silenciosamente, quería darle una sorpresa a su novio, pero cuando abrió al puerta vio a dos personas en ropa interior besándose apasionadamente. O dios…

- ¿Harry?- preguntó Ginny sin aliento.

A no, uff… no era Harry, eran Pansy y Nuop, Ginny respiró aliviada y miró hacia otro lugar, entonces vio claramente a Hermione y a Harry tirados en el sofá besándose como si se quisieran comer el uno al otro. Al parecer Harry estaba tan embobado mirando a Hermione que no se dio cuenta de que Ginny estaba allí hasta que la chica le dio un puñetazo en medio de la cara y le lanzó un hechizo para que se transformara en un caracol. Y antes de salir le dijo a Hermione:

- He tú, sí, la zorra, ten cuidado no vayas a pisar al gilipollas ese, aunque a mi me gustaría, te lo dejo todo para ti.

Y dicho esto cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Ginny estaba muy asustada, no sabía que hacer la persona que quería (o que ella pensaba que amaba) la había engañado descaradamente con una de sus mejores amistades. No sabía por que, pero no le vinieron ganas de llorar, ni si quiera sabía si realmente le dolía que Harry ya no la amara, se sentó y meditó… A lo mejor deseba desacerse de Harry, ¿pero para que? Para que si eran muy felices los dos juntos, mírandose dulcemente, yendo de la mano, paseando los dos solos… "como te quiero Draco" ¿¿eh? ¿Draco? ¡¡Que es esa bobada que acababa de decir! Mierda, no podía ser, ¡no se podía haber enamorado del único chico que no podía tener! Ginny se fue a su cuarto esperando no encontrarse con el chico de cabellos platinados al que supuestamente odiaba.

DRACO P.O.V

Por que ese sentimiento lo inundaba cuando tocaba alguna cosa de Ginny… Ese cosquilleo en la barriga, esas ganas de tocarlo incansablemente, esas ganas de oler su aroma. Solo podía haber una respuesta, estaba enamorado de ella. ¡Mierda! Draco tiró el vestido de Ginny al suelo con fuerza. Mierda, mierda y más mierda. Se había enamorado de una pobretona Weasley, una Weasley que saía con el cara-rajada, la única chica que no podía conquistar (a Hermione ya se la había ligado). Se tiró en la cama con los brazos bien abiertos esperando a que pasara un milagro. Pero se hizo una promesa, jamás confesaría su debilidad a nadie, y menos a ella. Continuaría siendo el chico frío y guaperas de Hogwarts, continuaría siendo Draco Malfoy.

En ese momento entró la pelirroja a la habitación, que cabello tan sedoso y largo. La chica pasó por su lado sin ni siquiera mirarlo y se fue directamente al baño. ¿No lograría nunca que se sintiera atraída por él? ¡Claro que sí! Eso de estar en una cama suspirando por una chica no era muy típico de él que digamos, lo conseguiría, conseguiría que Ginny se enamorara de él.

Entró en el baño y vio a la chica saliendo de la ducha con una toalla blanca.

- ¡MALFOY! ¡¿QUÉ NARICES HACES AQUÍ!

Draco se le acercó sin decirle una palabra y la empezó a besar apasionadamente. Pero Ginny lo empujó hacia la pared y le dijo:

- Ya te he dicho antes que no pienso dejar que me manipules a tus anchas, a partir de ahora aquí mando yo.

FIN DEL CAPI

Weno el capítulo es corto y tardado en escribirlo, he tardado por que estaba de vacaciones lo siento T.T Wenu un beso espero k les guste.

Makoino


	5. Capítulo V

Capítulo V

- Ya te he dicho antes que no pienso dejar que me manipules a tus anchas, a partir de ahora aquí mando yo.

Draco se quedó impresionado, nunca antes había besado tan firmemente a una chica y ella le había rechazado, nunca, hasta que conoció a Ginny Weasley.

Vete – dijo Ginny enfadada.

¿Por qué debería irme? Es mi cuarto – respondió Draco saliendo de su asombro.

Hicimos un trato, tu no te acercabas a mí y yo no me acercaba a ti.

Pues está bastante claro de que no cumplimos con ese trato.

Entonces, a partir de ahora sí lo cumpliremos- y acabó diciendo- Vete, tengo que cambiarme.

Así que Draco se fue, sin decir una palabra más, tenía en los ojos dos lágrimas que no derramó. Se sentó en la cama pensando que Ginny habría hablado con ese Potter y que realmente se había enamorado de él.

De pronto derramó esas lágrimas que había guardado antes, Soy tan imbécil, nunca la voy a tener, nunca… . Se cambió y se acostó. Vio como la puerta del baño se abría, y como sin decir una palabra salía de allí la chica más bonita que había visto en su vida, la chica a la que de verdad amaba.

Ginny se despertó y miró a su lado, se veía tan tierno así dormido, respiraba lentamente. Ella concentró su mirada en los labios de él, y pensar que los había besado 4 veces… y nunca como realmente hubiera querido. Se quedó mirándole la cara a su compañero de habitación, ¿y si le contaba lo que había pasado con Harry? Mejor no, estaba segura que a él le daría igual. Así que simplemente se quedó observándole, para que nunca se arrepintiera de no haberlo contemplado lo suficiente, lo que ella necesitaba.

De pronto Draco se despertó, Ginny se asustó al ver que esos ojos grises de pronto se habían abierto, intentó disimular como si estuviera mirando la puerta, pero Malfoy se dio cuenta. Por un momento Ginny le volvió a mirar, se quedaron los dos, juntos en una cama, mirándose sin decir una palabra. Ginny de dio cuenta de que ese era un buen momento para decirle lo que sentía, para decirle que lo amaba, para contarle toda la verdad. Pero le dio tanto miedo el rechazo de él que simplemente le dijo Buenos días , se levantó y se fue al baño a ducharse.

Mientras iba lo miró un momento y le pregunto:

Malfoy, yo quería saber…

Dime – dijo Draco esperanzado.

¿Hoy tenemos ensayo?- no podía decírselo, era una cobarde.

Sí, sí tenemos…- soltó Draco en tono triste.

¿A que hora?- Ginny quería hablar con él, aunque fuera de un tema tan sumamente estúpido quería ver como él le respondía, como él estaba al caso de las palabras de ella, como sonaba su dulce voz.

A las 7, no llegues tarde como siempre.

De acuerdo… Allí estaré.

Y Ginny siguió andando y cerró la puerta. Ya estaba completamente segura, se había enamorado de Draco, ya le daba igual todo el mundo, lo que pensaran, le daba exactamente igual, ella lo amaba, pero le daba miedo ser rechazada por la persona de la que estaba enamorada.

Draco vio como se cerraba la puerta. Recordó cuando abrió los ojos y vio como ella lo miraba, era como un sueño despertarse y lo primero que viera fuera la cara de su amada.

Se levantó de la cama y se cambió de ropa, hoy no tenía ganas de ducharse, solo de irse lejos de esa habitación, por que si no la podía tener, como mínimo no quería verla y sufrir.

Se fue a dar una vuelta por Hogwarts, pero la pequeña de los Weasley no desaparecía de su cabeza. Se encontró con Petter, su mejor amigo de Slitherin. Estaba tan decaído, que por primera vez en su vida lo que pensaran los demás de él no le importaba, así que le dijo que tenía que hablar con él y se lo contó todo. Lo primero que hizo Petter fue soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

¿De que te ríes imbécil?- le dijo Draco enfadado.

Nada, nada. Me hace gracia ver como después de tratar a innumerables chicas que estaban enamoradas de ti, como un objeto, ahora te quejes de que te está pasando a ti.

No tienes derecho a restregarme todo lo que he hecho, aunque por más que lo digas no me voy a arrepentir de nada, no voy a cambiar solo por que la chica que me gusta pase de mí.

Vete tú a saber, a lo mejor es un castigo por todo lo que les has hecho a todas las demás, es muy raro que ella no se enamore de ti.

¿Un castigo?

Sí un castigo.

Pues, sinceramente, creo que no me lo merezco.

En eso no estoy del todo de acuerdo, pero bueno, espero que ye vaya bien con la pobretona esa.

No la llames así. Bueno, gracias por escucharme, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Vale, vale, no la llamo así. De nada, para eso estamos los amigos.

No se te ocurra contarle nada de esto a nadie ¿entendido?.

Entendido, no abriré la boca.

Draco le volvió a dar las gracias y se fue a comer. Que sábado tan soleado y alegre, y él con una pena que no le cabía en el pecho.

Ginny salió de la habitación para ir a comer. Al salir del cuarto había encontrado la habitación tan vacía sin él… Estaba tan distraída que de pronto chocó con alguien, al subir la vista notó un aroma que le resultaba conocido, y al divisarle la cara se decepcionó, no era el chico de cabellos de oro.

Ginny…

Harry déjame en paz.

Ginny quiero hablar contigo.

Cállate, no quiero oír una palabra.

Te puedo explicar lo que viste el otro día.

No creo que puedas explicar nada.

Solo fue un momento de descuido, tú sabes que te quiero mucho, no siento nada por Hermione, fue un momento de pasión, ¡un momento que me gustaría borrar!

Pues tú lo podrás borrar, pero yo lo recuerdo y lo recordaré perfectamente.

Si me quisieras de verdad me perdonarías

Ginny se sintió un poco ofendida, encima la culpa iba a ser suya.

El problema es que yo ya no te quiero.

Harry se quedó consternado, era la primera vez que le decían eso. Ginny pasó por su lado para irse, pero Harry la cogió por el brazo y le pregunto:

Y ¿por que?

Por que me he dado cuenta de que siempre he estado enamorada de otro que no eras tú. De hecho, me hiciste un favor, yo ya no sabía como decirte que ya no te quería.

A Harry se le notaba muy hundido.

- Por cierto, tengo que devolverte algo.

Y le dejó en el bolsillo el anillo con las iniciales H&G yéndose hacia el Gran Comedor.

Ginny se sentía muy orgullosa de lo que acababa de hacer, realmente muy orgullosa.

Llegó al comedor y buscó a la persona que de verdad amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Allí estaba, a 3 mesas de distancia hablando y riendo con sus compañeros de Slitherin.

Como siempre presumiendo, como siempre fardando de todo. Pero a Ginny le daba completamente igual, ella lo quería simplemente tal y como era.

Draco sonrió. Se sentía muy orgulloso de su facilidad para fingir que no pasaba nada. Que todo estaba bien, que siempre sería el más fuerte de todos.

Levantó su cuello en alto como siempre, pero al mirar adelante la vio, perfecta tan linda como siempre. Ella lo estaba mirando, y no con odio ni resentimiento, le brillaba la mirada y tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Draco se quedó pasmado mirándola a los ojos, dos miradas entrelazadas. Se veía precioso.

Ginny miraba a Draco con ansiedad. Él la respondía. Para ellos dos, esa sala llena de gente hasta rebosar estaba vacía, solo se veían el uno al otro.

De pronto algo sonó en la sala. Ginny dejó de mirar a Draco para mirar a Dumbledore.

¡Queridos alumnos! Me da mucha satisfacción anunciar que dentro de poco se estrenará la tan esperada obra de teatro. Llegarán de todas las escuelas de magos a ver la obra, por favor, me gustaría que los respectivos protagonistas subieran aquí arriba.

Todo el mundo aplaudió loco de la alegría, todos gritaban y silbaban. Mientras, Ginny se levantó y vio como Draco hacía lo mismo. Subieron y se pusieron cada uno a un lado de Dumbledore, se miraron sin intentar ocultar lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Ginny apartó la mirada enseguida para mirar a su mesa donde sus compañeros de casa no paraban de repetir el nombre de Ginny, miró a Harry un instante, él estaba hablando con Hermione, parecía que Harry ya no se acordara de nada.

Sinceramente ahora se alegraba por Hermione, ella siempre había estado enamorada de él, y seguro que ella le daba todo el amor que ella misma no había podido darle por estar demasiado obsesionada con el chico que ahora se encontraba a su lado.

¡Silencio!- gritó Dumbledore. Enseguida todo el mundo se calló- Vamos a oír a los propios protagonistas de la obra hablándonos de que se trata. Por favor Draco empieza tú.

Los Slitherins empezaron a vitorear a Draco pasando de las miradas que les lanzaba Dumbledore. Éste se quitó de en medio dejando a Ginny al lado de Malfoy.

Ginny contempló como Draco empezaba a hablar, fascinada.

Buenas tardes- los Slitherins se callaron al momento al oír la primera sílaba que pronunció Draco- Estoy muy contento de estar protagonizando esta obra. Creo que el guión es muy bueno y que no podrían haber elegido a mejor protagonista - lanzó un guiño a la mesa verde que estalló en aplausos – Ya está casi terminada, hoy es el último ensayo antes de hacer el ensayo general donde estará ya todo montado para el gran día. Espero que todo el mundo haga bien su trabajo y ¡esta sea de las mejores obras representadas en el mundo de la mágia!

Todas las mesas aplaudieron y vitorearon, incluso la de Griffindor que esperaba con impaciencia a que hablara Ginny.

Ella estaba mirando a Draco, sin darse casi cuenta de que había acabado de hablar. Él la miró y ella se puso colorada. Era la hora de hablar, no se le daban muy bien estas cosas, pero no tenía más remedio.

Ehm… Hola a todos- la mesa roja aplaudió y chilló- yo solo quería decir que el mérito no es solo de los actores, hay mucha gente detrás preparando la decoración, los hechizos, el guión, el vestuario… Creo que a ellos deberían hacerlos subir y no a mi. Dicho esto, estoy muy contenta de haber sido la elegida para esto y espero no defraudar a nadie. ¡Gracias por todo Hogwarts!

Todo el mundo volvió a aplaudir y la gente se fue retirando del gran comedor. Draco y Ginny se fueron a su habitación.

Draco andaba al lado de Ginny hacia su habitación a toda prisa, sentía que tenía que hablar con ella.

Al llegar allí, se sentó en la cama y le dijo a Ginny:

Creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Ginny poco segura.

Estás jugando conmigo, ¿Por qué?.

¿Yo jugando contigo?- Ginny no entendía nada.

Me haces creer que me quieres, luego me rechazas, ayer me dices que me vas a parar los pies, hoy me miras como si me quisieras comer. ¿Tú de que vas?.

No puedo creer lo que oigo, ¡Tu eres el que juegas conmigo! Me besas, me insultas, me vuelves a besar y luego te apartas de mí.

¡Eso no es cierto!

Eres imbécil de verdad.

Cállate, no tienes derecho a hablarme así.

Ni tú a mi tampoco, realmente me haces sentir muy mal.

No se por que te preocupa tanto nuestra situación, tu ya tienes al cara-rajada.

Pues para tu información, lo nuestro se acabó hace poco, aunque lo se ni para que te lo digo, te odio, y a ti no debería importarte.

Tienes razón- dijo Draco levantándose- Ahora, ya no me importa.

Y se fue cerrando la puerta.

Como he tardado en volver no? Lo siento! Es que no tenía ganas de escribir… Espero que alguien lo lea y si eso, pues dejen Reviews :P.


End file.
